TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE
is a J-Pop group under avex. Members Current Members *Yamabe Miyu *Nakae Yuri *Shoji Mei *Arai Hitomi Former Members *Konishi Ayano Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums *2011.05.04 Kodou no Himitsu (鼓動の秘密) *2012.03.14 Limited addiction *2013.01.30 Yakusoku (約束) *2014.06.04 Killing Me Softly *2015.12.23 REFLECTION ;Best Albums *2015.05.05 1st BEST ALBUM Kirari☆ (1st BEST ALBUM キラリ☆; Twinkle) ;Collaboration Albums *2012.10.17 TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE×Maltine Records REMIX (東京女子流×Maltine Records REMIX) *2014.01.15 Maltine Girls Wave *2014.03.12 Mirrorball Flare + Royal Mirrorball Discotheque ;OST Albums *2014.05.21 Kowai Kyoku-shu + "Gakkou no Kaidan -Noroi no Kotodama-" OST (怖い曲集 +「学校の怪談 -呪いの言霊-」OST; Scary Album + "School Ghost Story -The Soul of Language's Curse-" OST) |-|Singles= *2010.05.05 Kirari☆ (キラリ☆) *2010.05.19 Onnaji Kimochi (おんなじキモチ) *2010.07.21 Ganbatte Itsudatte Shinjiteru (頑張っていつだって信じてる) *2010.10.06 Himawari to Hoshikuzu / Kitto Wasurenai,,, (ヒマワリと星屑 / きっと忘れない、、、) *2011.02.09 Love like candy floss *2011.05.18 Kodou no Himitsu / Sayonara, Arigatou. (鼓動の秘密 / サヨナラ、ありがとう。) *2011.08.24 Limited addiction / We Will Win! ~Kokoro no Baton de Po Pon no Po~n☆~ (We Will Win! －ココロのバトンでポ・ポンのポ～ン☆－) *2011.11.23 Liar / W.M.A.D *2012.03.07 Rock you! / Onnaji Kimochi -YMCK REMIX- (おんなじキモチ) *2012.05.23 Tsuioku -Single Version- / Taisetsu na Kotoba (追憶 -Single Version- / 大切な言葉) *2012.10.17 ROAD TO BUDOKAN 2012 ~Bad Flower~ *2013.06.05 Unmei / Wonderful Smile (運命 / ワンダフル スマイル) *2013.09.25 Get The Star / Last Forever *2013.11.22 ROAD TO BUDOKAN 2013 ~Chiisana Kiseki~ (ちいさな奇跡) *2014.02.12 Partition Love *2014.05.21 Juujika ~Eiga "Gakkou no Kaidan -Noroi no Kotodama-" Ver.~ (十字架 ～映画「学校の怪談-呪いの言霊-」Ver.～; Cross ~Movie "School Ghost Story -The Soul of Language's Curse-" Ver.~) *2014.12.10 Say long goodbye / Himawari to Hoshikuzu -English Ver.- (ヒマワリと星屑; Stardust and Sunflower) *2015.03.11 Stay with me ;Digital Singles *2011.08.10 Boku no Tegami (僕の手紙) *2012.08.01 LolitA☆Strawberry in summer *2013.08.07 LIFE SIZE *2013.09.25 Partition Love ;Analog Singles *2014.07.xx Count Three -TGS Version- *2014.08.15 GAME / Zutto Wasurenai. -PellyColo Remix- (ずっと 忘れない。) *2014.08.15 existence / Kodou no Himitsu -KM REMIX- (鼓動の秘密) *2014.09.19 pale blue nocturne / Onnaji Kimochi -K BoW Jersey Remix- (おんなじキモチ) *2014.10.17 Say long goodbye / Limited addiction -Seiho Remix- *2014.11.14 A New Departure / We Will Win! ~Kokoro no Baton de Po Pon no Po~n☆~ -Carpainter Remix- (-ココロのバトンでポ・ポンのポ～ン☆-) |-|Video Releases= *2011.11.23 1st JAPAN TOUR ~Kodou no Himitsu~ LIVE DVD (鼓動の秘密) *2012.10.03 2nd JAPAN TOUR 2012 ~Limited addiction~ CONCERT*03『Rock you!』@2012.5.20 Hibiya Yagai Ongakudou (日比谷野外音楽堂) *2013.04.10 TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE "Live at Budokan 2012" *2014.01.15 Maltine Girls Wave *2014.04.16 TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE "Live at Budokan 2013" *2014.10.22 4th JAPAN TOUR 2014 CONCERT*04 ～Yaon Again～ |-|Compilations / Other= *2011.08.10 ZONE Tribute ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ (#7 Boku no Tegami) *2012.08.22 Tokyo Joshi Cafe #1 a-bossa *2012.11.07 Vanilla Beans - Vanilla Beans III (#10 Mou Sugu Triangle (with TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE)) *2012.12.19 TRF Respect Idol Tribute (#4 Overnight Sensation ~Jidai wa Anata ni Yudaneteru~) *2013.08.28 Anicon! the beginning (#1 LIFE SIZE) *2014.01.22 Disney Rocks!!! Girl's Power! (#7 Chim Chim Cher-ee) *2014.12.03 A-Rock Nation -NANASE AIKAWA TRIBUTE- (#6 Sweet Emotion) Gallery 500px-TGS_-_BEST_promo.jpg|2015 External Links * Official Website * Official Blog * Official YouTube * Official USTREAM * Official Japanese Twitter * Official English Twitter * Official English Facebook * Official French Facebook * Official MySpace * Official GREE * Official Google+ Category:Groups Category:J-Pop Category:TOKYO GIRLS' STYLE